Dirty
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Ella solo quiere placer y el sera el encargado de darle lo que quiere. Lemon


Aló gente pervertida de FF, hoy les traje un BerthYmir bien hard para que caigan desangrados asi como yo lo hare, prevengan a los hospitales por que se les llenaran despues de leer esta hahaha xD

Dedicado al pervertido grupo y foro LeviHanji fans y a las rudas que amenazan por PM

Dsifruntelo ;)

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Dirty

Sexo casual era la unico que habia con ella, despues de todo a ella no le gustaban los hombres pero a pevec se aburria de darse autoplacer asi que era cuando lo buscaba a el.

-Ymir es algo tarde ¿no crees?- la chica llevaba a rastras a un alto muchacho hacia un lugar escondido, eran las 2 de la mañana y todos descansaban asi que no habria problemas de que los descubrieran en su actividad recreativa.

Bajaron hasta una especie de sotano donde habia armas, sillas de montar, tela, etc. Era utilizada como bodega, casi nadie bajaba a menos que se necesitara algo extra. Los dos entraron al lugar e Ymir cerro la puerta.

-tengo ganas berth- le dijo aun mirando la puerta y recargandose en un mueble.

-Ymir, hoy regresamos de una mision y estoy cansado- el moreno alto se tayo los ojos y bostezo.

-toda la mision me resisti, lo necesito ahora- dijo rogando casi en un susurro.

-ahhh Ymir- suspiro al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica.

-si no quieres mejor ve a dormir, no quiero que mal hechuras- Ymir se irrito, lo necesitaba ahora, ultimamente no le gustaba "automedicarse" pero tampoco podia obligar a alguien a darle placer.

-ven aca Ymir- Berthhold la tomo de los hombros y quizo recargarla en su pecho pero ella se quedo tensa en su lugar.

-vete- gruño, Berthold trato una vez mas de atraerla hacia el pero ella ni se inmuto.

-anda- le susurro

-¡no!- le grito pero antes de safarse el chico la abrazo por la cintura y pego sus labios a el cuello de la morena.

-hueles bien, Ymir- respiro contra su cuello y ella solo se tenso. Berthold saco su lengua y la paso desde la clavicula, pasando por todo el cuello y subio hasta llegar detras de la oreja, mordio el lobulo y escucho un gemido de la chica. Ymir llevo sus manos hasta las de el y las apego mas a ella. Berth comenzo a morder la nuca y el cuello de la mujer mientras liberaba una mano y con ella bajaba una de las mangas de la morena. Comenzo a llegar hasta el hombro y lo mordio para despues pasar su lengua en el. Ymir lo solto y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo escalofrios por cada accion del moreno. Berthold dejo un momento lo que hacia para subir sus manos desde el torso hasta los pechos de Ymir, ella inconcientemente solto un suspiro, berth los amazo por encima de la camiseta haciendo estremecer a la morena, ella dejo su rostro y agarro las manos del chico que aun estaban en sus pechos, el se detuvo y acerco su boca al oido de Ymir que respiraba agitada.

-¿tu gusta asi?- prugunto mientras comenzaba a amazar de nuevo y ella apretaba sus manos contra las de el.

-sabes que si- jadeo.

-¿Quieres mas?- lamio su lobulo y sintio como se erizaba su piel.

-lo ancio- volvio a hablar jadeando loq ue hizo sonreir al moreno. Dejo los pechos de ella y bajo por su abdomen, la giro rapidamente y quedaron cara a cara mirandose con deseo. Ymir sin dudarlo lo abrazo del cuello y se aferro a su cabello negro, despues lo beso apasionadamente. El respondio el delicioso beso y la apego mas a el sintiendo sus pechos estamparse contra su fuerte torax. Bajo sus manos por la esbalda de ella y las paso en su firme trasero, lo acaricio suavemente, enterro sus dedos en el y la cargo, ella por instinto rodeo su torso con as piernas juntando asi sus caderas y rozando sus intimidades. El enorme bulto de bertlhold podia ser sentido por la anciosa chica y esto la exito mas, se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron con lujuria, Ymir sonrio y se lamio el labio superior. Berthold la llevo hasta una mesa y la sento mientras el se metia entre sus piernas. Ymir volvio a besarlo lentamente haciendo que el chico se desesperara, berth mordio su labio inferior y la hizo abrir su boca para poder entrelazar sus lenguas a placer. Los dos libraban una batalla por sus bocas, Ymir enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella para profundizar mas mientras bertholda la atraia por la cintura. Una mano del chico paso por el abdomen de la morena debajo de la camiseta, subio lentamente y se adueño de el pecho derecho de la mujer, ella rio entre beso y beso y por fin rompio el contacto. Empujo a berthold dejandolo desconcertado, ella subio su camiseta y dejo libres a su par de compañeros. El chico alto no tardo en abalanzarse hacia ellos y tomar uno con su boca, mientras una mano acariciaba el otro. Ymir se recargo en su manos e hizo su cabeza hacia atras, jadeaba y gemia sintiendo el placer que no habia recibido en un tiempo.

Depues de saciarse, berthold dejo un momento su tarea, Ymir lo miro mas lujuriosa que antes y sonrio al desviar su mirada al sur del cuerpo del chico.

-dejame ayudarte con eso- dijo mientras bajaba de la mesa, beso al hombre en los labios y fue bajando por su pecho, abdomen y cadera mientras sentia la piel erizada del muchacho. Tomo los pantalones del chico de lado a lado y los bajo con todo y boxers dejando al descubierto el enorme bulto del chico, sonrio y lo tomo en sus manos, Berthold se estremecio y comenzo a jadear mientras Ymir lo apretaba.

-Ymir me vas a matar- respiraba con dificultad. Ella sonrio con malicia y se fue acercando hasta que lo tuvo frente ella.

-aun no querido- lo lamio y acto seguido se lo metio en la boca. Berthold la tomo de la cabeza y ella comenzo a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca. Berthold tratabade contener sus gemidos pero era casi imposible, esto hacia exitar mas a la mujer que hacia su trabajo mas rapidamente hasta que el moreno no pudo mas y se vino tendro de su boca, Ymir lo saco de su boca y se trago toda la sustancia del muchacho.

-ya basta de juegos- hablo jadeando el moreno agachandose y quitando el pantalo de pijama de la chica tal y como ella lo hizo, subio lentamente tocando las piernas de la chica y teniendose en su trasero, la volvio a cargar y la pego a su cadera. Los dos gimieron al sentir sus intimidades rosarse. Berthold regreso a la mesa y se sento en ella y antes de que Ymir se acomodara, el la jalo hacia abajo y la penetro con fuerza.

-ahhhh berth- lo beso con pasion.

-brinca mujer- dijo entre besos y mordida. Ymir obedecio y comenzo a montar al chico, sus pechos rebotaban frente al rostro del moreno y este tomo uno con la boca y lo succiono.

-ahh ahhh Bert-hold- gemia mientras seguia montandolo.

-estas rica, Ymir- hablo con voz ronca haciendo excitar mas a la chica.

-lo de colosal si te queda- rio. Berthold la detuvo y con un rapido movimiento la dejo acostada en la mesa debajo de el.

-lo se- comenzo a embestirla mientras ella gemia y gritaba su nombre. Berthold sintio como sus paredes se estrechaban mas y aumento las embestidas hasta que los dos llegaron a su limite. El chico cayo rendido encima de ella mientras Ymir le acariciaba el cabello.

-quiero mas de esto hasta que tengamos una nueva mision- dijo respirando agitada

-a sus ordenes- Berthold se quedo dormido entre los pechos de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Necesito sangre B positivo por favor, me desangre al escribir esto para la noche hard x=D espero les guste pervertirijillos, dejen sus reviews y si se juntan mucho les escribo uno pero Levihan xD ok no, aun asi lo escribire ;)

Gracias por leer

Au revoir!


End file.
